HK SL8
HK SL8 ('''H'eckler & K'''och '''SL8)'' adalah sebuah automatic sniper rifle di Counter-Strike Online. Overview SL8 adalah senapan sniper yang bilik dengan 20 putaran 5.56 NATO amunisi. Ini memiliki tingkat tinggi api dan penindasan yang mematikan pada jarak menengah. Advantages *Akurat untuk jarak jauh *Rate of fire tinggi *Recoil rendah untuk senapan sniper *Personalisasi lingkup *Tersedia untuk kedua tim *Sebagai ringan seperti jarak dekat Disadvantages *Kapasitas majalah rendah *Kerusakan rendah untuk senapan sniper otomatis *Mahal ($4600) Variants SL8 Gold= The SL8 Gold holds 5 extra rounds in a clip and have 2% higher damage and accuracy. This weapon only obtainable via Code Box. |-| SL8 Custom= The SL8 Custom is a highly-modified version of the SL8. This weapon installs a suppressor on its muzzle and is fed with 25 rounds per magazine, 5 more than the original weapon. Its scope crosshair is modified and does higher damage than the original weapon. |-| Statistics Cost Damage Tips Normal matches= *Berkemah tempat untuk mendapatkan performa maksimal. *Selalu ulang ketika Anda punya waktu karena memiliki ukuran klip rendah. |-| Zombie Mods= *20 putaran SL8 dapat menangani 820 ~ 3280 kerusakan zombie. *25 putaran SL8 kustom dapat menangani 1050 ~ 4250 kerusakan zombie. *Camp di daerah tertutup seperti di ventilasi/saluran. *Campurkan dengan kemampuan Ditembak Mematikan untuk kinerja maksimum. |-| Zombie Scenario= *Tidak dianjurkan karena ukuran klip rendah dan kerusakan. *Setelah membeli SL8 dan amunisinya, pemain akan memiliki $1700 sebagai keseimbangan. |-| Events ;Japan *22 October 2009: SL8 was released. ;Singapore/Malaysia *6 December 2010: SL8 was released. ;Indonesia *29 February 2012: SL8 was released for Upgrade Event alongside Rats. ;Turkey *10 October 2013: SL8 was released alongside Sienna and Hong Kong. ;Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies *27 November 2014: SL8 was released through Craft system and held Uprgade Event. *1 April 2015: Gold edition was added into Code Box. ;Vietnam *26 March 2015: SL8 was released through Craft system. *21 May 2015: Gold edition was added into Code Box. Comparisons SIG SG550= ; Positive *Lower recoil (-4%) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Faster reload time (-0.4 seconds) *More accurate (+1%) *Available for both teams *Enhanced scope *Accurate in first shot ; Neutral *Same speed reduction (18%) *Shares the same caliber (5.56 NATO) ; Negative *More expensive (+$400) *Lower damage (-7) *Lower clip size (-10) |-| HK G3SG-1= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$400) *Lower recoil (-8%) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Available for both teams *Faster reload time (-0.1 seconds) *Enhanced scope ; Neutral *Same speed reduction (18%) *Does not share the same caliber but costs the same ($60 for 30 bullets) *Same clip size (20) ; Negative *Lower damage (-16) *Less accurate (-6%) Gallery HK SL8= File:Sl8_viewmodel.png|View model |-| Gold Edition= File:Sl8g_viewmodel.png|View model Sl8gold spray.png|Spray |-| SL8 Custom= File:Sl8ex_viewmodel.png|View model |-| Trivia *SL8 adalah model setelah 10-putaran varian, tapi digambarkan memiliki majalah 20/25-putaran dalam game. *Pada buttstock yang ada stiker timbul dengan kata-kata "CSO". *Kata-kata yang tertulis di lingkup sisi SL8 Custom adalah "US. GOVT" dan "KNIGHTS ARMAMENT CO". External links *SL8 di Wikipedia. Kategori:Sniper rifle Kategori:Pengguna 5.56 NATO Kategori:Senjata Jerman